Run Away Kiba
by the-muffinator78
Summary: Kiba runs away and stumbles across a confused and lonely Hinata...Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

"KIBA GET IN HERE!! AND BRING THAT DOG OF YOURS TOO!!!!" Kiba and Akamaru slowly inched into his aunt's kitchen. "KIBA, LOOK WHAT THAT…._THING _DID TO MY BEAUTIFUL KITCHEN!!!!!" "Sorry auntie, he was just playing around wi…… "I DON'T CARE WHAT IT WAS DOING…._JUST GET IT OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"_

After Kiba's mom went out to fight with the other Leaf villagers Kiba had to stay with his aunt. How he hated her. But he knew he would get punished horribly if he talked back or didn't follow her ridiculous rules. But Kiba had had enough of her nonsense. The next morning when his aunt was still asleep he was planning, with Akamaru of course, of a way to sneak out of the house and go anywhere. He didn't know where he would go, but any other place than his aunt's would be fine with him.

"Ok Akamaru, here's the plan…….ummm…..ok I don't really have a plan, but she's not that fast, so I figure we can just book it until we find another home." So Kiba and Akamaru set off to find a better home.

A couple minutes down the road Kiba and Akamaru stopped at Hinata's house. "Should I go talk to her?" Kiba thought to himself. "Looks like someone's got a crush" said a voice from the shadows. "Wha…who are….. no I don't!!" "Then why are you staring at Hinata's house?" asked the voice Kiba was starting to recognize that voice. "Ok, Naruto jokes over, you can come out now" Kiba said, starting to get irritated. "Aghhhhhhhhh...How'd you know it was me?" "Never mind, I gotta go I hear Kakashi-sensai calling me….oohhhh he's got ramen!!" "Ok, see ya Naruto." "Ok I'm just gonna go ask Hinata…do you think I should, Akamaru?" "Arf! Arf! Chirped Akamaru happily.

"Ok Kiba, you can do it, just go up and ask, its easy ok" Kiba walked up to the house. Right as his hand goes up to ring the bell the door busts open with a loud BANG! "Get outta the way, kid." said a tall man with a large robe on. As the man was leaving Hinata came bursting out of the house in a kimono. "W-wait…..Daddy I can ch-change I s-swear, I'll tr-train harder." But it was too late Hinata's dad had already driven away in an old Volkswagen. "W-w-wait….please Daddy….p-please."

"Hinata, you ok?" Kiba asked in a worried voice. "Yes Kiba, I'm...I'm ok, thank you." "No problem, I was just coming here to….say hi." Kiba was the only person Hinata could be around without stuttering. "Well it's late, why aren't you at your aunt's house, Kiba?" "Ummm….well, I decided that I might be better off either alone or somewhere other than my aunt's house." "Oh…I guess you don't have a place to stay then, do you?"

"I guess now that I think of it, no I don't" "Oh, well you're more than welcome to stay with me." "_Really? _That's very kind of you"

Kiba stepped inside with Hinata and took off his shoes. "This is quite the place you've got here, Hinata. "Thanks, I did most of the furniture and stuff around the house." "All my dad wanted me to do is train" "I don't like training 24/7" "My dad says that I have to carry on the name of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan." "But I'm just…not any good with my Byakugan." "Don't worry Hinata just rest for now; I'll take care of you for now." "Just…rest…for….now….." As soon as he knew it, Kiba drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Kiba woke up to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. Even though Hinata was in the kitchen all the way down the hall Kiba could smell it, being in the Shinjutsu clan and all. Kiba got up and, half asleep, stalked into the kitchen. "Smell's delicious, Hinata, but you didn't have to do all this, you know" "It's ok, you're my company and I love to cook" Hinata said happily.

Kiba stepped outside with Hinata and burst out with a long yawn. Then a stretch. "Well, what would you normally be doing right now, Kiba?" Hinata asked. "I would be doing the dishes and then about to wash my aunt's cat." "Oh" Hinata said. "Ummm…do you wanna go for a walk around the block?" Kiba asked sounding embarrassed. Hinata was starting to blush. "U-um sure I'd like that."

So Hinata and Kiba started walking down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I forgot to add this in my last chapter so,

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay  heh heh Please Review!

About an hour down the road Akamaru ran off down the street. Hinata said she would wait for him at the stop sign. So Kiba went off to chase Akamaru. Then when Kiba was out of sight, Kankuro the creepy puppet guy popped out of a bush and crept over to Hinata. "Well, well what do we have here?" asked Kankuro rhetorically. "H-hi, Kankuro" Hinata said. "Hinata what are you doing just wandering the streets so late?" "I-I'm with a d-date" "Well who would that be?' "Kiba-kun" Hinata answered. "Oh, I get it, you would go out with that…that _pig_, but you won't go out with me?!" Kankuro yelled. Now Kankuro did something horrible. Kankuro wound up his hand and slapped Hinata right on the cheek. Kiba was running with Akamaru when he saw Kankuro slam Hinata to the ground. Kiba walked straight up to Kankuro, turned him around and punched him right in his face.

"Hinata, are you ok?" "Don't worry I'll get you home, don't worry." Kiba picked Hinata up and started carrying her home. When they got to Hinata's house Kiba plopped Hinata right on her bed. Kiba went into the kitchen and (tried to) cook some soup. When he walked into Hinata's room she was sitting upright on the bed. "Hey, you ok?" Kiba asked in a worried voice. "Yea, I'm fine" Hinata answered. "Well, I brought you some soup" Kiba said in a soft tone. "Thanks" Hinata said. "I'm sorry you had to see me do that, I just didn't want him to hurt you anymore." Kiba said changing the subject. "Its ok," Hinata coughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok…

I don't know if I have to put this in each chapter, but oh well:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I wish I did….SOB, SOB

Oh, and yes I do know that Kiba is totally out of character but I like him this way also.

"You sure you're ok?" Kiba asked in a strange voice. Hinata knew that Kiba was proud that he took on Kankuro the other day. "Well, what do you wanna do today, Hinata?" "I don't know, what do you want to do?" "Well, we could go into the village and…I don't know just walk around, I guess" Kiba said. "Ok, that sounds good"

So, Kiba and Hinata started walking to the village. When they got to the village they saw Naruto annoying Gaara about Gaara spilling his sand all over Naruto's favorite Ramen bowl. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!!? THAT'S MY FAVORITE RAMEN BOWL!!! Naruto yelled spastically. "Shut up and get over it" Gaara said calmly. OH YEA…WELL…WELL STOP STEALING YOUR SISTER'S EYELINER…UMMM…STUPID!!! Naruto was waving his arms aimlessly. "Ok…" Gaara said. "You wanna fight me Gaara?!?" "GO AHEAD GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!!!" "I don't want to fight you, Naruto" Gaara was still standing in the same spot. Naruto walked over to Gaara and started getting up in his face and gesturing his hands for him and Gaara to fight.

"I had enough of your nonsense, Naruto; you have forced me to fight you" "OK BRING IT ON!!! Naruto and Gaara were now facing each other and surrounded by all of the villages kids and teens. "OK, BUDDY YOUR GOING TO GET IT!! Naruto was yelling again. "Just fight me, so I can get rid of you" Konohamaru was the referee for this match. "READY, SET…FIGHT!! Konohamaru yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

READY, SET…GO!!!! Konahamaru yelled.

Naruto was definitely ready to fight Gaara but he got a little intimidated because of Gaara's calmness and, you know, creepiness. Now they were just standing there staring at each other. Gaara had this certain glare that scared Naruto a little. Finally, Naruto used Kage Bunshin Jutsu (shadow doppelgangers) and bolted toward Gaara with a surprisingly concentrated look on his face. Naruto reached Gaara and Gaara used Shield of Sand and basically blocked most of the shadow replications of Naruto. Naruto tried punching at Gaara but the sand blocked all of his punches. Gaara tried to use Desert Prison but Naruto jumped out of the way of the sand. Everyone could tell Gaara had had enough of Naruto. Naruto used No-Escape Shuriken Jutsu and shuriken went flying at Gaara from all directions. Gaara used Shield of Sand one more time and finished Naruto off with a bunch of Sand Shuriken and then used Sand Coffin to trap Naruto in a shell. He dropped Naruto and Naruto fell with a loud THUD!

Gaara brushed off his clothes and walked away with Kankuro and Temari. When Naruto fell to the ground the coffin broke and Naruto was just left there lying lifelessly in the middle of the ring. "Wow, Naruto barely got a hit on that guy" Kiba said to Hinata. Gaara walked straight passed everyone and didn't look back.

Kiba and Hinata went running up to Naruto. "Man, are you ok?" Kiba asked Naruto. "Ehhh….ugh…yea I'm good, hey Hinata" "H-h-hi Naruto." Naruto got up, brushed off his shoulders and walked with Kiba and Hinata. Kiba could tell Naruto was better now. "HE GOT A CHEAP SHOT, I MEAN, C'MON THE SUN WAS IN MY EYES!!" "Sure Naruto whatever you say" Kiba laughed.


End file.
